Soul Eater: A Collection of Tales
by EdgyPixel
Summary: All of you favorite fairy tales told through the cast of Soul Eater; with a KiddxMaka twist. One-shots. Rated T just as a blanket rating.


_Peter Pan_

"C'mon Maka, tell us a story!" Blackstar demanded from his bed as he beat his fists into the comforter defiantly; commanding attention from his older sister.

"Not tonight, Blackstar. I'm too tired…" She smirked, not facing her blue haired brother. Of course she was going to tell them a story, she did have to please an external audience after all, but it was fun to make them beg.

"Soul! Make her tell us a story!" Blackstar growled, throwing a pillow at the white haired boy who lounged lazily on his own bed.

"Would you cut it out!" The boy growled, pushing the offending pillow from his comforter. "I could care less to hear stories… I'm too cool." He mumbled, secretly wishing she would tell them anyways. It may seem extremely childish for a 13 year old to still want to hear bedtime stories from his older sister, but there was just something about her overactive imagination that made the stories all the more interesting. Soul had a sneaking suspicion that no matter how old he was, he would always want to hear what tall tale his sister would think of next.

"Crona?" Blackstar whined, looking at his youngest brother for reinforcement; who winced in response. "You wanna here a story, right?" He pleaded. When no response came, the blonde haired girl turned her head as well.

"Well, Crona? Do you?" Maka asked sweetly, watching as the little pink haired boy partially buried his face into his pillow.

"Yes, please." He muttered, just loud enough to let a triumphant grin spread across the blue haired boy's smug face.

Maka giggled at the shades of pink growing in the cheeks of her youngest bashful brother. "Ok, ok." She complied, taking her hair out of its pigtails where it fell down over the back of her pale pink nightgown. "One story." She smiled, walking over to the windowsill. She unlatched the window's latch, opened it, and perched on the edge that was more than big enough to sit on, looking out into the busy night city below and taking a deep breath of the breeze that lofted in.

"Tell us the one about the boy from the star!" Blackstar insisted, tucking himself into his bed, preparing for the story.

"Peter Pan?" She questioned.

"Yeah! That one!" The blue haired boy encouraged.

She smiled at the irony that only she was able to appreciate. "Alright. Is that ok with you boys?" Crona nodded with a smile, and Soul simply shrugged, but his toothy grin told her he enjoyed that story as well.

"Alright then. There once was a boy who was the son of a respected and powerful leader." She began, "Every since he was able to walk, the boy was to be trained to become the perfect leader, just like his father; the boy was, in everyway, a prince. Unfortunately, when the boy was old enough to decipher right from wrong, he decided he didn't want to become a leader. He didn't think he could handle such responsibility; he'd rather have fun, and enjoy life to the fullest and go on adventures like the characters he read about in books."

"Well I don't blame him." Blackstar mumbled through a yawn. "No doubt I would be able to do it, but I don't know if I'd _want_ to run a kingdom."

Nodding in acknowledgement of her younger brother, she continued from where she left off. "On his fifteenth birthday, the day he was to be officially crowned prince and take on important tasks around the kingdom, the boy ran away. He knew his father would find him anywhere he went on earth, so he traveled to a star. The second star to the right, to be exact." She paused for emphasis, looking at her brothers, whose eyes were already beginning to droop; but if the small grin they all wore was anything to go by, she knew their sleepiness wasn't out of boredom. "Once he arrived there, he found exactly what he had been searching for in life before; a life full of adventure. Wanting a fresh start, he forgot his past; even his name, feeling that it didn't suit him, and renamed himself Peter Pan. He found countless exotic creatures, fought many ferocious beasts and swore to himself he would never return to his father's kingdom. Years passed, and he realized that he never seemed to age, so he deemed his new found home 'Neverland; the place where you never grow old'. Eventually, Peter grew tired of meeting the same creatures and fighting the same beasts. Truth be told, he had grown very lonely. Finally, Peter decided to return to his home, but only for a few hours and by the light of a full moon, to find a friend to share his new home with. Even though Peter had been away from his home for all those years, he was still raised to be a proper and 'perfect' boy, and he wished to find a friend that he deemed 'perfect' as well."

"Perfect? What do you mean by perfect?" Soul question, scratching the back of his head. Maka looked up to see that he was the only one still partially awake.

"No one knows what Peter's idea of 'perfect' really was, but over time, he had found many friends, taking them back with him to Neverland and calling them 'the lost boys' of Neverland, mockery about how their pictures would always show up in the 'lost and missing' section of the next day's papers. Ironically enough, the lost boys saw Peter Pan as their king; and he saw them as his people and Neverland as his kingdom. Even to this day, it is said that on the night of a full moon, such as tonight…" She paused as she noticed Soul's eyes finally closing, and refusing to open back up again. "Peter still searches for those 'perfect' friends to become lost boys." She finished, insuring all her brothers were asleep before she walked over to the light switch. She darkened the room just before she finally spoke, nearing the window she had once been perched on. "I know you're out there…" She called, looking out into the darkness that was the night sky. "You don't think I opened this window just for the breeze, now did you?"

A quiet shuffling was heard, but no one appeared. Just as Maka was about to give up, two glowing, gold orbs appeared in the pitch black sky but they were only bright enough to illuminate a small area of skin around them and not a full face. The blonde gasped at such a sight, not particularly expecting such vivid eyes. Maka couldn't particularly make out the details of the figure seeing as he was, in her line of sight, in front of the moon and appearing as nothing more than a silhouette; but once he sat in an idled position on the windowsill at a particular angle, his features where all too revealing.

Other than his luminescent golden eyes, he seemed to be your average teenage boy. Make let her eyes wander to his face, which was smooth and pale, holding a slightly amused expression, with his head cocked slightly to the side. She noticed he was wearing some sort of black suit with a small skull fixed directly below his chin; he defiantly wasn't dressed as she had expected him to be. But what intrigued Maka the most, other than the eyes, was his hair. The style was average; black bangs covering his forehead, just barely meeting his eyes and longer in the back, coming up in a small flip before going over his collar, but three solid white stripes on the left side of his head soiled his otherwise raven hair. Maka found him fairly attractive, but she dare not speak her thoughts.

"Death The Kidd." She smiled as she watched the yellow eyes narrow. Before she knew it, they were mere inches in front of her own, visibly roaming the surface of her face.

"So you know that name." A deep, yet proper voice mused.

"Of course." She said, staying brave and all the while fighting the blush that was threatening to infiltrate her cheeks.

"Then you must know that you left out pieces of the story…"

"Well naturally." Maka shrugged, dismissing the boy, and walking back over to sit on her windowsill. The boy had been too close for her liking. "What sort of big sister would I be to tell them a story and mention the great and powerful king was Death himself? And that the adventurous protagonist is, in fact, a death god, destined to follow his fathers footsteps? It's simply too dark to be bedtime material." She smiled.

"_Was. Was _a death god. I left the title the minute I stepped foot in Neverland." The boy spat, only to be shushed by the blonde.

"Hush! You'll wake them up." She whispered, gesturing to Crona who had stirred slightly under a heap of blankets.

"So? Them sleeping is none of my concern." Kidd rolled his eyes but smirked in the darkness.

"Well it is mine, _Death The Kidd." _She returned his smirk, knowing she hit a nerve with the name.

"Don't call me that." He said through his teeth. "It's Peter. Peter Pan." He puffed out his chest slightly at the self proclaimed name. "Besides, I never even used that name when I lived with father. Much too long… Eventually everyone just called me Kidd. "

"Yes, that is one thing I've always wondered about. Why _did _you changer your name?"

Once again, Maka watched as his eyes moved in a circular motion before resting on her face, half lidded. "Do you know how dumb that name is? Being named _Death The Kidd _but escaping death itself? Besides, like I said before, it's far too long; Peter Pan has a nice ring to it… It's… normal." He paused for a second and began to walk closer to the window, or at least close enough to where his face was now lit by moonlight. "I like to think Neverland is the only place I can truly hide from my father. No one there ever meets death." She could almost hear the satisfied smile in his voice, it gave her goose bumps.

"So, _Kidd. _Would you like to explain why exactly you have been sneaking around my house the past few nights?" She asked, changing the subject. She tried to hold back a giggle as his composure completely fell, a light blush gracing his pale checks.

"It's _Peter…_ And…You're quite a gifted story teller…" He said coyly. Maka giggled a little, causing him to tilt his head. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. So you're not here for my brothers as I feared?" She asked, looking to the dark haired boy for confirmation.

He furrowed his brow. "Here for _them?" _He looked at their beds as if he were examining them from where he stood, but made no advancement to them, favoring his spot by the blond girl. "Don't flatter them. They aren't symmetrical at all! It's quite horrendous, really." He stuck his nose up in dignified disgust.

"Symmetrical?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeeees." _ He extended, looking thoroughly confused. "Like you said in your story. All my friends must be _perfect." _

"You're definition of perfect is being _symmetrical?" _The girl questioned.

"Isn't it everyone's?!" He said, taken aback. "Symmetry is beauty. It's perfect. It's something _they _lack." He looked back over at the sleeping boys. "Just look! They have such asymmetrical hairstyles! His bangs are uneven! His hair is spiked up to _one _side! And him!" Kidd shivered as he rounded on Blackstar. "At least those two can possibly be fixed, but _he _has a star on his shoulder! One star! Not two!"

"He can't help it! It's a birthmark!" Maka hissed, her voice suggesting he ought to be quiet or else. "And can someone even _be _perfectly symmetrical?

"I don't care." Kidd said through his teeth, though considerably quieter. "It's disgusting…" He curled his lip, and then looked back over to Maka, seeing her thoroughly irritated expression. He sighed, this wasn't at all how he planed it. "Look." He said, his voice back to its normal, velvety purr. "They may not be symmetrical…" He got down on one knee so he was at the same level of the girl sitting on the window. "But you are."

Maka failed at hiding the blush on he cheeks. "Am not." She stated, those being the only two words she could possibly think to utter.

"Oh, but you are! In more ways than one." The boy reassured, sincerity dripping in his voice. "You're appearance is, of course symmetrical. But there's more. You're sweet and caring, yet fierce and aggressive. Don't those qualities balance as well? Aren't they symmetrical?" Maka looked at the pair of golden eyes staring back at her, speechless on how their conversation had made a complete 180.

"What are you getting at?" Maka said, now skeptical.

"Come with me." He stated in almost a pleading fashion, taking her hand.

"What? You're crazy." She concluded, though she didn't remove her hand from his. "Find someone else. I'm sure I'm not the only symmetrical being on this earth."

"You'd be surprised." Kidd shook his head, not letting his eyes leave hers. "I've brought many back with me, but none are as perfect as I've found you to be. Trust me, I've searched for years." He smiled brightly, his face all the more perfect when illuminated by the moonlight. "Besides, as I've said before, you are a great story teller."

"But my brothers… They need me…" Maka sighed as Kidd's face fell and shoulders drooped.

"Please, Maka…." He tried, then frowned as Maka wouldn't meet his eyes. "What if we visited here?" He suggested. Maka pursed her lips, thinking it over. Kidd smiled slightly, coming up with an idea. "We could come back for you to tell them stories! Neverland will insure that you are inspired for more! Maka, please come with me. I beg you… Neverland needs a princess…"

After what seemed like eternity, Maka looked up at the pleading boy, a smile playing on her lips, encouraging Kidd's own to quirk up in a smirk. "Tell me more about your Neverland."

* * *

**How'd you like it? For some reason, all of the sudden I started to imagine the Soul Eater cast in Fairy Tale (no, not the anime) situation such as this one. These will all be one-shots and all have a different Fairy Tale with them.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please Review and feel free to suggest fairy tale ideas. **


End file.
